


Weapon of Choice

by legoline



Category: Jumper
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want it all but the world won't give it up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> A Festivids treat for Dogstar.
> 
>  _Jumper_ is such a neat little action film which, when I finally sat down to watch, I liked way more than I had expected. It's incredibly entertaining, despite its flaws, and has some very shiny special effects. (I love how the jumps are done. LOVE IT.) I have also successfully managed to not have Rachel Bildon's character show up once.
> 
> Also just realised this film is begging for a crossover with _The Avengers_ in which Roland is Nick Fury's evil twin.

password: _jumper_

**"Weapon of Choice"** by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club

I've got a streak, and you want to loosen up  
but there's no time to feast your eyes  
You want it all, but the world won't give it up  
up to the edge, a star will rise

What is your weapon of choice  
Whats your weapon of choice  
Where is the weapon to free us all us?  
What is your weapon of choice  
Whats your weapon of choice  
Where is the weapon to free us all?

I won't waste it, I won't waste it, I won't waste my love on a nation  
I won't waste it, I won't waste it, I won't waste my love on a nation

Everyone's got their own spent factions  
Every bomb will pay its price  
I've been digging in the wrong directions  
Let's see you threaten the afterlife

What is your weapon of choice  
What's your weapon of choice  
There is the weapon to free us all us  
What is your weapon of choice  
What's your weapon of choice  
There is a weapon to free us all

I won't waste it, I won't waste it, I won't waste my love on a nation  
I won't waste it, I won't waste it, I won't waste my love on a nation

It's too hard to stand aside  
Here's the love to stop your heart

I won't waste it, I won't waste it, I won't waste my love on a nation


End file.
